Graduates
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: OneShot: Otani and Koizumi are now graduated from university. What happens next now that the two are not forced to see each other because of schooling?


[A/N] - Good day! (: So this 'lil oneshot is dedicated to LCfan for suggesting a manga to me that consumed me for three days straight. xD For anyone else who's interested 'High School Debut' also known as 'Koukou Debut' can be found on onemanga . com. It's similar to LoveCom so it shouldn't disappoint! ;D

This is for you LCfan!

* * *

Risa pushed her way through the crowd. She felt as if she were at an Umibouzu concert with all the people, only everyone at Otani's University was dressed in expensive, fancy clothing. She too had her hair pinned up with a poof in the front, strands of pinkish hair falling over her equally pink cheeks. Her nice dress was being wrinkled by all the shoving she had to put forth to make even a dent in the thick mass of bodies.

She huffed and scanned the faces in the crowd again, searching for her boyfriend's face.

"Otani!" she cried, cupping her hands around her mouth.

There was no answer and frustration was reaching its peak. Suddenly, a big muscular body shoved its way past her and she heard a loud ripping sound. She gasped and looked down at her dress, horrified at the long shred of material hanging limply separately from the rest of the gown.

Another body smacked into her shoulder and she fell to the ground hard.

"Ouch! Don't you people have any manners?!" she shouted, then looked down at foot, which throbbed slightly. "Ah! My heel broke! And I bought these specially for Otani's graduation..."

Risa felt the tears sprout involuntarily to her eyes.

"Why has it come to this?" she sniffed and stood, turning around awkwardly, one foot taller than the other. She called out his name once again.

No answer.

She watched as a female run up to her graduate boyfriend and throw her arms around him romantically. She praised him with a congratulations and he surprised her with a kiss.

Risa turned away from them, allowing them to keep their moment private.

She walked forward and felt the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Yo."

She glanced upward and her eyes widened.

"O-Otani..."

He was standing in front of a large flowerbed, watching her seriously. He was wearing dress pants, a blue button-up shirt, and a dark blue tie just like he had during the ceremony. Risa felt her heartstrings pull at the sight of him looking so mature.

"I- I couldn't find you," she said a bit frantically trying to explain her state. "There were so many people- someone pushed me down and my dress got ripped and my heel broke and my hair looked much better earlier! I searched everyone- I'm sorry if I made you look bad in front of your friends- I can clean up before I see them again-"

"I had to turn in my room key," he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Oh."

He watched her for a second and then sat down on a bench, tilting his head upward, rubbing his face.

"It's over."

Risa's heart stopped.

"What do you...?"

"I mean university."

Relief washed over her. She had thought for a split second that he was breaking up with her. She took a seat next to him.

"Congratulations, Otani. I'm glad that I could to see you graduate."

"Thanks. Me too," he said. "You look a mess," he added.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I was looking for you frantically. Excuse me for not looking my best after being pushed to the ground."

"Koizumi."

She glanced at his face and realized he was looking directly at her, very seriously, blushing.

"Yes?"

He was quiet for a second and the blush got slightly redder.

"I was thinking about what happens next."

"Eh? What happens after graduation? You can apply for a job now!"

"I mean between us."

She blinked.

"Are...what do you mean?"

He leaned back again, putting his elbows on the back of the bench.

"I mean, do you like how things are right now?"

"Yes of course! I'm completely content!"

Otani glanced at her. She felt as if she were missing the point.

"I...you aren't?"

"I'm happy," he said a little strangely. "But now we are both graduates. We aren't in school anymore."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to decipher his meaning.

"So...are you saying that you want to...date more seriously?"

He flushed and crossed his arms.

"You're- you're putting words in my mouth..." he mumbled, embarrassed. Risa watched him interested.

"You want to be closer together now that we are out of school? Get jobs near each other?"

He put his face in his hands.

"Why do you need to verbalize everything?"

"If you don't say what you want, then how am I suppose to know?" she huffed. "Just be straight-forward."

Otani looked away from her eager eyes, knowing full and well its what she needed to hear, but couldn't find the words.

"I don't want to move closer."

She furrowed her eyes.

"You want me to come to you?"

"No...I-"

"You want a long distance relationship permantely? Are you cheating on me?!"

"No! Only you could come to that conclusion!" he exclaimed.

There was silence. They looked away from each other.

"I don't get you," she finally stated. "What do you want?"

"I want to move in together."

Her stomach tightened and her heart swelled, filling her throat, cutting off her breathing. His face was nearly completely red and he stared forward, waiting for her to respond after the shock of the question wore off.

Move in together? Did he think they were ready for that commitment? Did he really silently love for her that much?

"I guess that its the natural step after a couple gets out of school, isn't it?" she said aloud, in shock and wonder. He didn't respond. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Do you?" he shot back at her.

She put her foot in her mouth and knew the decision lie with her.

"Yeah, alright," she finally agreed. "I can't believe Nobu-chan didn't tell me sooner that you'd ask me."

"I asked her not to."

She was shocked. "Why? I wouldn't have been so surprised then!"

"I wanted to see how you would react without knowing beforehand," he explained. "I wanted to see your real reaction."

Risa could sense many meanings behind that. He wanted to know how much she loved him, how much the relationship meant to the both of them, if their relationship would end now that they weren't forced to be together because of schooling. She knew how to read Otani's real intentions although he could easily be misread.

"I love you," she said through a smile and tears. He looked at her and cracked the first smile of the day.

"Me too."

Suddenly, he collapsed onto her shoulder.

"O-Otani! Are you okay?!"

"You're so worrisome," he groaned. She was surprised.

"You were worried all day because of this? It's your graduation! You should've been worrying about more important things! Like not tripping and falling on your face on stage!"

"Who worries about things like that?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you really have so little trust in me?"

"How would you have been, asking me the same question?"

She could see what he meant.

"Well, I don't want you to worry anymore."

"Okay," he responded simply.

There was a pause in which the events really caught up with Risa.

"We really are all lovey-dovey now!" she said excitedly and he immediately removed his head from her shoulder.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," he complained.

"It's true though!"

"So what? You're a giant amazon."

"What?! Are you spoiling the moment on purpose?!" she stood up furiously, clenching her hands by her side. He followed suit.

"It's true though!"

"It's not! You're just vertically challenged!"

"Are you lookin' for a fight?!" he leapt forward and locked her head in his arm.

"No! You're messing up my hair!"

"It's already messed up!"

"You're making it worse!" she said, breathless now and they both erupted into laughter that they couldn't contain.

Everything was perfect now. School was over. Despite the fights and long distance, their relationship had lasted all throughout college.

And they were now moving together.

And they were now all lovey-dovey!

* * *

[A/N] - It wasn't long, I know, but trust me- it was difficult to write. How in the world could I make Atsushi Otani say "Let's move in together" without being so OOC? I tried- that's all that counts.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Especially you LCfan! ;D

Please review!


End file.
